


Thunder and Lightning

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: Drabble Challenges [12]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Kili used to be scared of thunderstorms.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Drabble Challenges [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729567
Kudos: 15





	Thunder and Lightning

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompt:  
> Frightened by a thunderstorm

The sky cracked in two, and allowed Kili to finally spot the match box. Fili was checking the fuses, but with a storm like this there was little hope of getting electricity back any time soon.

The expected rumble came fast, not even five seconds later, booming through their house and making the hairs on his nape stand up.

Distracted, doing his best to keep his own breathing calm, Kili was not prepared for the tackle, ramming into his knees and taking him down.

Chester wasted little time curling around him, fitfully whimpering. Rubbing at the fluffy fur and ignoring his throbbing knee, Kili called out “I’m okay!” before Fili could come rushing back. Regardless, his brother’s footsteps returned fast, Fili nothing but a silhouette in the darkness.

“Any luck?” Kili tried, already knowing the answer by the persevering darkness. Fili wasn’t distracted.

“Are you okay? What happened? Do you need anything?”

Kili breathed deep, still fruitlessly trying to calm their newest family member by stroking the dogs fur. “I’m ok, you got me over that fear. But it seems Chester doesn’t like thunderstorms any more than I did. Can you grab the candles? He won’t let me up.”

Fili let out a relieved sigh, before using his phone to search for the candles, swiftly lighting one and taking a closer look at Kili. Kili rolled his eyes and gave him a little wave, which finally seemed to convince his brother he was just fine.

Their attention shifted to Chester, their dog little more than a ball of misery, all but crawling into Kili’s clothes.

“I doubt we will convince him the same way though.”

Fili had helped Kili through his fears for years, slowly coaxing him along, holding him through the storms, and distracting him with stories, until he finally convinced Kili to try something new.

Fili had wrapped the blanket around Kili, opened the window, and held him while they both watched the spectacle, whispering legends and myths into Kili’s ear. It had taken a while, but eventually fascination had outweighed fear and Kili had insisted on watching every storm ever since. It had still taken years for him to stop flinching.

But a dog was unlikely to be charmed by the light show, and Kili didn’t have the heart to leave Chester alone like this. A quick glance was all it took to be sure he and Fili were on the same page. Fili carefully placed the candle on the table, before lifting the shivering dog off Kili’s legs and into his strong arms, soothing him all the while.

Kili carefully got up, rubbing halfheartedly at his aching knee, and grabbed the candle, leading the way into the bedroom.

Chester wasn’t usually allowed on the bed, but they would make an exception today.

When they were all situated, Kili’s head on Fili’s shoulder, Chester safe between them, soothed at least partly by the covers and the nonstop scratches, Fili hummed, and started talking. As worlds spun into being, the storm becoming little more than background noise to Fili’s story, Kili closed his eyes and let himself be carried away to a world of giants and dragons and happy endings.

Kili had learned to enjoy watching the storm with Fili, but nothing had helped him as much as his brother’s steady voice and presence, always there. The one constant Kili had build his world on.

Thunder followed lighting, and Kili smiled, snuggled closer, and enjoyed the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for GatheringFiki's Drabble Challenge 3. You can find all the amazing Drabbles everyone wrote for it [here](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/616574547022561280/drabble-challenge-3-the-summary-hello-thank).  
> Go check them out, they are absolutely amazing!


End file.
